A Mother Underneath
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: Claudia has a secret and someone she least expected finds out, and unknowingly teaches her how to be a mom.
1. Chapter 1

_**Claudia and Sonny did try for another baby at first, until the Ric/dvd incident. Sonny never walked in on Claudia making an appointment with an abortion clinic, instead she hid it for awhile, at least she thought she did.**_

Kristina hadn't been here for a couple of days now, but she knew something was going on and she was sick of everyone telling her she wouldn't understand. But Kristina wasn't ready to find Claudia puking in the downstairs bathroom, "are you okay?" Claudia jumped a bit and turned around, "yeah, just food poison. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" Kristina fallowed her step mother into the living room, "are you sure your okay, should I call dad?" Claudia with a hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead, "No, I'm fine." Kristina wasn't to sure but something seemed wrong with Claudia too, "umm, okay I wont tell dad if you don't tell mom I skipped school." Claudia looked at her, "fine. What are you doing here anyway?" Kristina shrugged her shoulders, "just came by to see dad. You know mom would never let me over here, so I come when I can." It was time for school to be letting out now and Kristina knew she had to get home soon, "okay, he's the other thing. Usually I take the extra car mom has for Mercedes, but I didn't today." Claudia chewed on another carrot, "this your way of asking for a ride home?" Kristina made the most innocent face she could, "please. Mom's going to kill me if I'm not home when Molly gets there." Claudia grabbed her water bottle, "fine let me just get my bag." Kristina let out a big sigh of relief and went to the front door to wait.

Friday, two weeks later and Kristina walked in on Claudia puking her guts out again. Kristina walked to the bathroom she's gotten to know so well, and just started to rub Claudia's back without saying anything at first, "Claudia maybe you should go get checked…" Claudia shook her head and continued, "I'm just worried, I mean I've only been coming over here like everyday now, but I think your okay at least. And you seem sick so you should…" Claudia sat up and rinsed her mouth out, "I'm fine Kristina." Kristina held up her hands in defeat, "fine. What's for lunch, because I'm starving." Claudia walked out the bathroom and laid out on the sofa, " you know where they have lunch at this time, school - where you should be. How long do you think you can keep this up before someone finds out your skipping?" Kristina shrugged her shoulders and then made a pouty face, "please." Claudia sat up and threw a pillow at her, "oh no, you wont get me with that today!" Kristina snuggled up to her step mother, "Please! Please, Please!" Claudia shook her head like she wasn't going to give in. Kristina was practically sitting on her lap, "please, you make the best lunch. Please, mom." That threw Claudia off, _wow she's never used the mom card_, "Kristina, I don't think your mom would…" Kristina, now completely on Claudia's lap now, continued before Claudia could, "Please! You've been more of a mother to me these past few days than she has, and besides your married to my dad so technically…" Claudia sighed, "fine. But only because your making me lose the feeling in my legs. And you have to help." Kristina hoped up, "Yes!"

Twenty minutes after they finished making alfrado and were just sitting down to eat it when someone interrupted, "Claudia?" Claudia tried to get up and meet him in the living room, but he beat her to the dinning room door, "Kristina? What are you doing here, why aren't you in school?" Kristina looked up from her pasta, "hey dad. Umm…" Sonny looked between both his daughter and wife, "What are you doing here?" Just as Claudia stepped forward to try and talk with Sonny she inhaled his cologne and gagged running for the bathroom. Sonny looked in her direction but turned back to his daughter, "does your mother know you're here?" Kristina shook her head she couldn't believe her dad would rather go on with this lecture rather than see what's wrong with his wife. Kristina waited for like a second and when she realized he wanted an answer and obviously wasn't going to go after her step mother she looked at him with a new look of disgust and went after Claudia. Kristina was now sitting on the bathroom floor with her step mother and rubbing her back, "I wish you'd go see someone already. " Claudia shook her head no, and Kristina continued, "I'm just saying your either really sick or pregnant." Claudia was praying her step daughter didn't put it together, but she heard her gasp behind her, "OH my God, your pregnant!" Claudia swung around and shh-ed her, "Kristina, I'm fine. I promise." Kristina got up and started pacing, "yeah your fine. All you keep saying is your fine, that's because your pregnant. Where you going to let me keep worrying?" Claudia rinsed out her mouth and sat on the toilet seat, "No. I just…I haven't told anyone yet. I kind of haven't accepted it myself yet." Kristina smiled and Claudia knew that meant the wheels in her head where turning, "okay, what do you want now? A car? Want me to get Sonny to let you spend more time over here?" Kristina smiled again, "yeah those could work for now." Claudia couldn't do anything but laugh at her little manipulative step daughter, "fine. I'll talk to Sonny about it. But right now, you better get back to school. Have Milo drop you off." Kristina hugged her, "thank you, mom." Claudia, "yeah, yeah. Now go before you get into more trouble."

Claudia went to clear the dishes that where still in the dinning room and bumped into Sonny on her way to the kitchen. Sonny, "Why was Kristina here?" Claudia continued doing what she was doing, "She just want's someone who will listen to her." Sonny laughed, "and let me guess that's you?" Claudia put the dish towel down and started to walk away, but Sonny fallowed, "What, am I suppose to believe you care about my kids?" Claudia smiled, "they are my step kids too. And hey if either of their parents actually paid attention then you guys would know what's going on in your kids lives." Sonny poured himself a drink, "oh. And you know what's going on in my kids lives?" Claudia sat on the sofa and started flipping through a magazine, "yes, Sonny I actually do. Both Kristina and Michael want a car, but that's expected at this age. Umm…lets see, Michael feels he has to make up for what he's missed, and Kristina would like you and Alexis to stop treating her like she's just your 'little girl'. And there is something going on with her and this Kifer kid, I don't know what yet. That secret still has a pretty big wall up around it." Sonny just sat there kind of in awe, his children haven't known his wife long and have already shared so much with her. Claudia looked up from her magazine, "anything else you'd like to know about your children? Or would you like to switch to me? What to accuse me of something today because I don't think you have yet." Sonny was still in shook that Claudia knew more about his children than he did at the moment. Claudia could tell this and so that's how she left him.

Kristina walked in later that afternoon as if nothing happened, but her sister greeted her, "Your in trouble." Kristina looked at her like she was crazy and just kept on going towards her room, but was stopped in her tracks before she made it all the way through the living room. Alexis, "what to tell me why I just got off the phone with your school?" Silence. "Okay, how about all the classes you've been skipping for the past month!" Silence again, Kristina couldn't talk with her mother because one of two things would happen: She'd blame everything on her new boyfriend she knew nothing about, or she'd get all Lawry on her. Alexis, "Well?" More silence, "Kristina what kind of example are you setting for Molly? Why are you skipping? You're still getting good grades, just not showing up to class, wha…." Before Alexis could finish Kristina stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut. Alexis just starred in her daughter's direction and was speechless; she's never done anything like this. Guess her life couldn't be perfect for long. Alexis went and cooked dinner, to give Kristina time to cool off and when it was done she sent Molly to get her. Molly, "Krissy? Dinner's done. Mom sent me to…" Molly pushed open her door and found it empty, _oh boy_, "Mom!"

Kristina didn't know where she was going to go, or why she left. But she just couldn't take any more of her mother. Kristina rang the door bell, _please don't be home, please don't be home_. Milo answered the door, "Hey Miss. K. Your father's not here, but is there something I can help with?" Kristina, _keep it together_, "no. umm…is mom here?" Milo looked a little confused, "ummm…" Kristina realized what she just said, "I mean is Claudia here?" Milo stepped aside and grabbed her bags for her, "yeah, she's on the phone in the living room." Kristina didn't wait for him to finish, she just started walking towards the doors, "thanks." She didn't knock just walked right in and caught Claudia on the phone with what sounded like a doctor, so she quietly sat down behind her step mother and waited. Claudia didn't hear the door open let alone someone come in, "I know I should have had an ultra sound sooner, can you fit me in tomorrow afternoon or not? Because you're the best, Kelly. Thank You, and I don't have to explain to you again about keeping this secret. Good, see you tomorrow at four." Claudia turned around and jumped at the site of someone in the room, "Shit, you scared me!" Kristina just smiled and laughed at her. Claudia placed her phone on the table and sat next to her, "It's late Krissy, what are you doing here?" Kristina slipped out of her shoes so she could curl up to Claudia, "do I have to have a reason to want to see my other mom?" Claudia looked down at her, she looked so small when she curled up in a ball like that, "fine. What movie do you want to watch?"

It's been over an hour since Kristina arrived and fallen asleep, so Claudia helped lead her upstairs to her room. Just as she was coming back downstairs to clean Sonny came through the doors, "Wow, it's takes you this long to drag you away from your whore?" Sonny sighed and went towards the bar, "Stop calling her that." Claudia shook her head as she folded up the blanket, "so we aren't even denying it any more?" Sonny sat in his char with his drink, "unlike you, I'm not one for having affairs." Claudia looked at him with fire, "were back on this! It was before…" Sonny stood to face her, "before what? Before you realized he was my brother, oh wait no. How about before others knew, yeah that might work." These freaking hormones had her on the brink of tears about everything, and there was no stopping them once they started. Sonny stared at her, "are those tears! I beat no one knew that was possible from a Zachariah!" Claudia, "know what, screw you Sonny! I didn't…" Sonny, "no thanks we made that mistake already." Claudia shook her head, "yeah. We defiantly did make a mistake." Sonny was about to respond but his phone that he placed on his desk was ringing. Claudia scuffed, "you might wont to answer that seeing how it's probably your ex wondering where her daughter is - she's upstairs by the way." With those last words Claudia headed upstairs while Sonny walked across the room to answer his phone.

**UPSTAIRS:**

It only took a few minutes for Kristina to make her way to Claudia's room. Claudia patted the bed for Kristina to hop in, "sorry you heard that." Kristina snuggled up to Claudia, "I'm sorry my dad's an ass." Both smiled and drifted off to sleep after talking about everything but nothing.

**DOWNSTAIRS:**

Sonny, "hello?" Alexis, "please tell me you have Kristina with you? Because I can't find her anywhere, and she's not answering my calls. Sonny, what if…" Sonny, "she's fine. She's upstairs asleep in her room. What's going on?" Alexis sighed a sigh of relief, "well tonight was because we got into an argument about her skipping school." Alexis went on and on about problems that didn't even seem like problems to Sonny. They just sounded like typical teenage cries for attention, _Fuck! Claudia was right_, "Well Alexis there's a good thing and the bad thing about her skipping school, which do you want first?" Alexis, "what do you mean good? What could be good about her skipping school!" Sonny took a breathe because he knew once he said what he was about to say Alexis was going to blow, "the good is she's been safe. And then what'd you probably consider the bad is that she's been hanging out here when she skips school." Alexis was silent for awhile, "what do you mean she's been skipping and staying at your house? Why would she…Who's…Is this where she meets Kefir? Are they…Are they se…" Sonny snapped, "Alexis if you say what I think your about to say I may have a heart attack. My daughter is not having sex! And she better not be with that Kefir kid!" Both sighed and Alexis broke first, "fine. I'm on my way, just give me a few minutes to…" Sonny, "Alexis she's already asleep just let her sleep here tonight." Alexis, "Sonny she's not four, she can be woken up. I'm coming to get my daughter." And with that Sonny knew this conversation was over, "Fine, see you soon." Sonny went upstairs to wake Kristina but didn't find her right away because she wasn't in her room. The next place he looked he did find her, wrapped up with Claudia like she was the adult protecting her. He watched for a few minutes, then went to wake her, "Kristina." She stirred a bit, "hmm?" Sonny, "Kristina, your mother's on her way. Please wake up." Kristina, "why don't want mommy dearest to find me up here. Think it'll hurt her to know I feel that Claudia's more of a mother to me than she ever was?" Sonny was in shook hearing this, "just please get up, she'll be here soon." Kristina opened her eyes, "yeah I thought you'd have nothing to say." Kristina watched and waited for her father to walk away before getting up. She sat up, kissed Claudia on the head and placed her hand on her stomach, "your big sister will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Kristina and Sonny waited together downstairs in silence for what seemed like forever, when in actuality it was no more than 15 minutes. Alexis came through the door, looked at Kristina and then turned toward Sonny, "thank you." He nodded and turned towards Kristina, "you are welcome to visit Kristina, but you need to do so after school. And your mother needs to know you're here of course, understand." It was more of a statement than a question, and Kristina still didn't believe her father was trying so she just gave him a fake smile, "yeah, next time I'll announce my visits. Can we go now." Alexis thanked Sonny again and then fallowed behind her daughter.

The next morning at breakfast Molly knew Krissy was mad and so was mom because they were avoiding each other. And just as she thought there was going to be a truce, her sister shocked her. Kristina, "can I go to dad's after school today?" Molly looked between the two because she's can't remember the last time Kristina asked to see her uncle Sonny. Alexis didn't want to blow up, so she took a deep breathe before answering, "I thought you where going to help your sister with her project today after school." Kristina, "she can come too. That'd be okay, right Molly?" Molly didn't know what to do, "umm…I…" Alexis breathed out, "clearly Molly doesn't want to go. And she needs to work on this project. You said you had no problem helping her, you should have changed your mind earlier." Kristina raised her voice, "I'm not changing my mind, I said she could come and we could do it there." The way things where going Alexis knew she was going to end up there anyway, "fine. But please be careful, and make sure you actually work on the project. And homework is to be completed." Kristina gathered her things, "Not that I'm driving, but I'd know to be careful with my little sister. And we always get our homework done." Kristina got up to leave, but was stopped, "who's picking you and your sister up from school then?" Kristina kept a straight face because she knew she couldn't tell her that She was going to have Kefir drop her off and then get Claudia to pick up Molly on the way to her appointment, "Milo." Alexis took another breathe, it's not that Max and Milo weren't good at their job but she just didn't want this for her girls, "fine. But Kristina please don't make me regret trusting you, because if you mess up this time…" Kristina felt a bit bad because she knew he mother wasn't going to forgive her, but she just nodded and headed for the kitchen. Kristina couldn't wait for school to end so she could go surprise Claudia and go to the ultrasound. Kristina used her key that Claudia gave her to let herself in. She checked the living room, but no sign of her. She went upstairs and found Claudia in her room and burst out laughing at the scene before her. Claudia gasped, and then relaxed when she saw it was Kristina, "this isn't funny, I can't fit my pants! These are my favorite jeans!" Kristina continued to laugh but caught herself when Claudia shot her a death glare, "Sorry. Okay, what about sweat pants?" Claudia made a gasping sound, "I am Claudia Zachariah - I DON'T wear sweat pants!" Kristina went towards the closet, "Okay, shhh…we'll find something." Twenty minutes later and they succeeded in finding something for Claudia to wear. Claudia made it downstairs and then freeze on the stairs, turned back towards Kristina, "didn't you just get in trouble yesterday? Are you suppose to be here?": Kristina walked passed her and headed toward the door, "yeah. And I'm suppose to send Milo for Molly too. Mom sent her, probably to be a spy. But I asked and mom, Claudia thought she was calling her, other mom said I could come. As long as Molly came with, we got our homework done, ect. Ect. Now can we go. I'm ready to see my baby brother." Claudia laughed and grabbed her clutch, "fine, lets go and hurry so you can come back and do your homework."

Molly, "Milo you really don't have to pretend you know how to do this. Kristina's suppose to be helping me. Where is she anyway, she should be here by now?" Milo, "I, umm…" Just then Kristina and Claudia both came in gushing about the ultrasound picture, nether knew if it's a boy or girl yet because it's to early, but they were still excited. Milo, thank God, "Um…Miss. K. your sister has been waiting for you to help with this science experiment that's way beyond her grade level." Molly turned towards Milo, "yes it's beyond my grade level, but not my comprehension. I told you didn't have to help because…" Molly noticed Kristina wasn't paying any attention to them, "hey what's that?" Claudia and Kristina both responded, "nothing." Kristina put the picture in her purse, and bent down to the floor where Molly was, "so what do you need help with?" Molly was suspicious but didn't push it, and instead went on explaining how Kristina could help. And Claudia somehow snuck off to the kitchen to cook something.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis walked into Sonny's living room and wasn't expecting to find her girls on the floor with Claudia Zachariah building a volcano, eating snacks and listening to loud music as if it were normal. Alexis, "am I interrupting something?" Claudia turned off the music, Kristina looked up but went back to working on the project and Molly jumped up at her mother, "Mom! Claudia is so awesome!" Alexis mumbled, "that's not exactly the word I'd use, but okay. So where's Sonny?" Claudia got up and started cleaning, "he had a meeting." Alexis shook her head, "I bet. Claudia would have responded if she didn't get dizzy and have to sit, which cause Kristina to react without thinking. Kristina jumped up to Claudia's side, "mom!" Alexis thought Kristina was talking to her so she was a bit alarmed by the outburst, "what?" and then upset when she realized she wasn't talking to her, "girls I think It's time to go." Molly gathered her things, but Kristina stayed put, "I'm staying with Claudia until dad gets home." Alexis, "Kristina I'm sure that's not necessary, Mrs. Zachariah seems to have plenty - guards." Kristina knew her mother was digging at her step mother on the sly, "yeah but I'd rather stay. If it gets to late I'm sure dad will make sure I get home tomorrow." Claudia finally able to speak, " Kristina, I'm fine." Kristina sat next to Claudia with her hands folded, "still not leaving. Night Molly." Alexis knew Kristina got the stubbornness of both her and her father, "fine. But you call me as soon as Sonny gets home." Kristina, "yeah."

Claudia knew exactly where Sonny was, so she didn't even care that she was in a tank top and yoga pants; which clearly showed she had a slight bump now. Kristina sat next to her step mother and placed her hand on her stomach, "this is so cool. Does he move yet?" Claudia was slightly asleep, "yeah, she does. But it feels more like butterflies fluttering inside me. I don't think I'm where others can feel her yet. Why are you so obsessed with it being a boy?" Kristina shrugged her shoulders and placed her hand back on Claudia's stomach, "I already have a little sister." Claudia laughed, "I guess that's a good enough excuse." It was silent for awhile until Claudia broke the silence, "you know your mother's going to flip because you called me mom." Kristina got more comfortable so she can sleep, "so." Claudia, "Kristina." Kristina sat up, "I don't want to talk about her any more." Claudia sat up and placed her feet underneath her, "and you know that means I'm going to keep pushing. So what's really going on?" Kristina let the flood gates burst open, "She's never even asked to really meet Kiefer, and she's always blaming everything I do on him. I want to spend more time with you and my dad, oh well Kiefer must be putting that in my head. I suggest that I'm to old to have a babysitter, oh Kiefer must be behind these thoughts. Then out of nowhere the other day she said she was going to make me start taking birth control! Kiefer and I don't have sex; yeah we've talked about it but we haven't done it. It's like as soon as I go against her 'perfect plans' than I've automatically become this horrible, uncontrollable daughter." Claudia sat there in awe for a second and then scooted over to comfort her step daughter, "Shh…Your just growing up Kristina and she doesn't exactly know how to handle it. Trust me, I grew up with a parent with the same issues. What if I met Kiefer?" Kristina whipped her face, "are you serious? Mom would have a fit if she knew I brought Kiefer over here." Claudia cleared her throat a bit, "Oh no, not over here. I don't know if you know but your father hates him more than your mother. He'd kill us both if I let that happen." Both let out a much needed laugh, "okay how about Kellies?" Claudia, "no, to public. Umm…Oh how about Molly's science fair? That's unsuspicious. I mean you all go to school there, because it's being held at the high school right?" Kristina shakes her head yes in agreement. Claudia, "and I'd be there for support of course, as the loving step mother/step aunt who helped build her project."

The next morning Kristina woke up to Someone making a lot of noise, "Shh, Morgan!" Kristina got up and looked over for her step mother who was still wrapped up in the blanket next to her, "what are you two up to?" Morgan spoke like he was caught, "nothing. We aren't doing anything." Michael laughed, "way to not be obvious dweeb." Kristina sat up slowly so she didn't wake Claudia and looked from where they were coming, "are you guys here to see the competition! Morgan, I would never think you'd let your brother get you to…" Michael, "Aw, come on Kristina he's going crazy not knowing what Molly did for her science project. So where is it?" Kristina got up to stretch, "I don't know what your talking about. Why would it be here? Does Curly even know you guys are here?" Before Kristina could respond Claudia sat up, "you guys suck at being sneaky. Morning boys." Michael and Morgan, "Morning. Sorry we woke you." Claudia got up, "nope I've been awake for awhile now, just debating if I really want to risk getting up in the cold to use the bathroom." Everyone in the room laughed at Claudia's logic, including her.

Claudia came out the bathroom and Kristina and Michael were still arguing, "Who's hungry?" Kristina immediately stopped arguing, "Oh my gosh mom I would love it if you made your amazing French toast! Please, Please!" Michael's heard Kristina call Claudia mom before, but Morgan never had; he looked towards his older brother who just told him he wouldn't understand. Claudia rubbed her stomach, "Krissy you know I can't do the smell of eggs right now." Kristina forgot, "oh yeah, sorry. What if I cook them!" Michael and Morgan busted out laughing, and Claudia would have too if she didn't know she could do it because she taught her how herself. Claudia turned towards the boys, "hey she can make a mean omelet now." Morgan, "Mrs. Claudia I don't mean to disagree but Kristina can't boil water." Claudia stifled a laugh, "that was before she had my cooking lessons. But until you guys feel confident in her cooking, how about I make waffles?"

After they finished eating breakfast, Morgan volunteered to help clean up. Claudia noticed he kept looking at her, "what's wrong Morgan?" Morgan shrugged his shoulders, "nothing." Claudia took the cup from him, "Come on, what is it?" Morgan sat on the stool, "you just look different, and why is Kristina calling you mom?" Claudia, "you'd have to ask Kristina that one, and different how?" Morgan got up and walked toward the living room, "I don't know, just different. Like mom use to a few months ago." Claudia didn't know how to take this, "okay. Not that I don't love this little visit, but you guys better get home now." Michael agreed, "yeah. And thank you for breakfast. Hey Kristina tell Molly were coming after first this year." Kristina smiled and crawled back under her blanket, "yeah I'll do that." Claudia stretched and Kristina couldn't help but smile at the sight of her little sibling growing, "so what are we doing today?" Claudia folded up her blanket, "oh no. I don't think so, your not going to have your mother after me. Weren't you suppose to call last night." Kristina, "yeah when dad came home. Where is he?" By the look on Claudia's face and the way her body reacted she could tell she accidentally hit a nerve, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Claudia pulled her shirt down where it rode up from stretching, "he probably stayed out for business. So do you want me to take you home or Milo?" Kristina gave her a look like 'yeah right'.

Later that day, around lunch time Claudia came downstairs to find Sonny drinking alone. Claudia, "aw did your girlfriend breakup with you for my brother again?" Sonny didn't want to start a fight, "Kristina was here all night right?" Claudia got a water bottle and sat across from him, "yeah, why?" Sonny, "Alexis thinks her and Kiefer are sneaking off here to have sex." Claudia choked a bit, "what makes her think that?" Sonny drank the rest of his drink, " she told Kristina a couple of days ago she was going to put her on birth control. Kristina said she didn't need it. And then today she found an ultra sound in her book bag." Claudia spit out the water she was drinking, "Sonny she's not having sex, and that wasn't her ultra sound." Sonny looked at his wife, "and how do you know that?" Claudia, "did she read the ultra sound?" Sonny, "I don't think so, she said she snatched it and ran off." Claudia sat her water bottle down and sat on the edge of her chair, "Sonny she's not having sex because she told me, and I trust her. And that wasn't her ultra sound because…because it's mine." Sonny got up to get another drink, "wow, I didn't know you guys have become such good buddies that your willing to fight her battles with her mother." Claudia took off her jacket and placed her hand over her stomach. Sonny fallowed her hands, and immediately needed another drink. Sonny, "where you going to tell me!" Claudia was fed up with him, " tell you! Sonny if you fucking paid attention to your wife instead of trying to get back with that whore, than you'd know! Who's sick for weeks at a time, and since when have you seen me eat so many sweets? It's not like I was hiding it, you just weren't paying attention Sonny! To me, or your children. If it doesn't concern you, you don't care." Sonny just watched as his wife stormed out. About half an hour later and Sonny was on the phone with Alexis and didn't notice that his daughter that they were looking for was listening right behind the door. Sonny, "no trust me it wasn't hers Alexis. Because I just know! Sorry. Yeah if she shows up I'll let you know. Bye."

As soon as Kristina got out the house she called Claudia and asked her to met her at the Metro Court hotel.

Claudia walked into the hotel and immediately felt sick just from who was behind the counter, _God what I wouldn't do for a drink_, she turned and went into the restaurant to wait for Kristina. About ten minutes later and Kristina came walking through the lobby, "hey mom." Claudia made a face, "Kristina why are we here?" I want to move in with you and dad." Claudia sat down with her mouth still open, "Kristina. I don't think your mother's going to…" Kristina, "I don't care! I'm tired of her making every decision for me, and in two more years I'll be legal to make whatever choice I want. So why am I not able to now. I'm not a child any more, how come I shouldn't get to decide where I live?" Claudia's still in shock, "Krissy, I think she might go crazy." Kristina laughed, "so does this mean you'll help me?" Claudia took in a big breathe, "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises." Kristina nearly tackled her, "that's all I'm asking. Thank You!"


End file.
